Anthony Fisher
Summary Anthony Fisher spent his adult life living in Brindelton Bay, with his wife, Ciara, their two biological children, Carrie, and Hunter, and his adopted son, Reuben. During his elder years, he moved to Willow Creek, with his wife Ciara and son, Reuben Fisher. He also lived with his brother-in-law, Ryder, and Ryder's husband, Jake; and their son Cody. Toddlerhood Even though Anthony wasn't seen as a toddler, he was still thought to have been quite trendy and swaggy with his clothing and would have probably worn loud colors. He was also thought to have been a silly toddler to the point where he would want to make everyone laugh, heading to the way he became as an adult. He was only seen in the "Toddlers We Haven't Seen" challenge video. Theories About Anthony Fisher Some conspiracy theorist believes that Anthony is one year younger than his older brother, Joey Holt. Also, many believe that Anthony and Joey lived with a single mom, in a tiny house in Brindelton Bay, until the death of their mother, and the two moved to the city during Anthony's junior year- as that was when prom was held, and he became a neighbor to Ciara Jett -. Some even believe that Anthony's father left out on the family while Anthony was only three years old. Maybe the reason that Joey and Anthony were in the police career, was because their father was a cop. Teen Days Anthony moved into an apartment in the city and lived with friends, Asher Collins, Jamie Street, Kylie Sass, and his older brother, Joey Holt. Eventually, Anthony met Ciara Jett as a teen, and they attended their prom together. Ciara also had her first kiss with Anthony at the prom, and the two remained romantic interests with each other until they were 20's and started dating as young adults. Adulthood After Ciara moved to Brindleton Bay with her best friend/cousin, Charlie-Rose. their relationship progressed and he soon moved in with them. He obtained a job as a police officer to help out with the bills. An accidental pregnancy resulted in the birth of their first child Carrie. They got engaged while Ciara was pregnant and eloped immediately after. When their daughter, Carrie was a child, they finally had a wedding ceremony and renewed their vows. Anthony continued on with his career and received a girl dog named Shep, a German Shepard when he was promoted to a detective. They had a second child; a boy named Hunter Fisher. Anthony was missing romance with Ciara and hung out with some girls at a club. Anthony and Ciara's relationship got worse when he didn't seem to care about her after Ciara's moms, Jessy and Roxy's deaths and Ciara was super depressed. Their fights caused them to sleep in separate beds -Anthony slept in his and Ciara's bed whilst Ciara set in Carrie's bed. At Hunter's teenage birthday Anthony got Ciara angrier at him when he made hot dogs even though he knew she couldn't eat them because she is a vegetarian, which made her ill. Ciara and Anthony continued to argue at Hunter's birthday and their romance got worse. On a vacation to Selvadorada with the money that Ciara inherited from her parents Jessica and Roxy, their relationship improved, therefore showing Clare that they could have a happy relationship. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Anthony aged up to an elder on the Callery-Aiken Memorial Day, along with his wife Ciara Fisher. He, unfortunately, passed off the screen at the same time as his wife in episode 56 of In the Suburbs (Charlotte-Rose, Chase, and Willow) Trivia *Anthony was created in the same video as Asher and Joey Holt. *He lived in San Myshuno with Jamie Street, Asher Collins, Kylie Sass, and Joey Holt when they were teenagers. *Anthony is a part of the Dream House series *Ciara and Anthony were almost going to be the first couple of the series to get a divorce until they went on a holiday to Selvadorada where they rekindled their relationship. * *Clare didn't genetically make Joey Holt, Anthony's brother, the game automatically made them brothers. *Anthony and Ciara were the first sims in the main series to pass away off-screen. *He wasn't able to reach the top of his career like Clare hoped. *Anthony and Ciara never met any of their grandchildren. They are also the first sims to not meet any of their grandkids. *Clare has once said that Anthony might be interested in girls and guys, but his sexuality had never been confirmed. Category:Willow Creek Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Third Generation Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Black hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Great grandad Category:Only child